


Birthdays Wishes and Puppies

by blackrose_17



Series: Winter's Mate [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Omega Ianto Jones, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Toshiko Sato, Past Miscarriage Mentioned, Peter is Tony and Steve's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: It is Bucky's birthday and somehow Peter ends up getting his puppy he has longed for.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Ianto Jones, Natasha Romanov/Toshiko Sato, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Winter's Mate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660399
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Birthdays Wishes and Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have a lot of series that need to be finished but this one has been sitting in my WIP for a while and today I got to work on it. There is a longer story coming telling how Ianto and Tosh left Torchwood and how Ianto and Bucky got together.

James 'Bucky' Barnes grumbled and did his best to ignore the sounds of his best friend laughing softly as two small bodies crawled up the bed, two familiar omega scents filled his nose and he relaxed. He was wide awake but was willing to play along he didn't want to upset pups on his hands.

"Daddy!"

"Uncle Bucky!"

"It's time to get up! It's your birthday!" To voices cried together as they tugged at the blankets that covered him.

Bucky knew he had to thank for unleashing the only two people who could wake him up without him growling at them. Letting out a roar Bucky pulled the two small bodies into his arms.

Peter Stark-Rogers delightful giggles filled the air as his uncle tickled him. "Traitor!" Peter called out as his former partner in crime decided to aid Bucky.

Rebecca Lisa Barnes shot her favorite cousin a mischievous look, "I always pick the winning side."

Peter let out a little growl and tackled Rebecca and the two omegas went rolling around on the bed the playfully turning their tickling attacks on one another.

"You're a dead man Rogers," Bucky growled safe that he could threaten his best friend now that the kids were occupied.

Steve Rogers-Stark grinned at his best friend as he lowered the camera he had been using. "We both know you are all talk and no bite unless it is Ianto." Steve teased.

Bucky's glare darkened, "Being mated to Tony has made you even sassier. I don't like it."

Steve just chuckled, "Too bad I love it. Now I am going to take our two rugrats you can get ready because there are a few more birthday greetings to come." Steve warned his best friend.

"Great." Bucky flopped back onto the bed. He hadn't celebrated his birthday since before he fell into Hydra's hands and that hadn't changed much since he was rescued but Ianto made it special and then when Rebecca came into their lives he found it wasn't all that bad still he didn't like it to be such a big deal.

"Ianto broke out the special coffee. Tony is attached to his side begging him for a taste but your mate is standing firm no one is allowed a cup until you have yours first. Phil had to keep Clint from climbing into the vents and Natasha has threatened to taze anyone that will delay her from getting a cup of coffee." Steve happily informed Bucky.

Bucky stared at his fellow alpha, "This is a new side to you. When did you start taking joy in others suffering?"

"When I mated with Tony." Steve happily informed him.

Bucky could only shake his head.

Neither noticed the giggling had stopped.

"I'm telling daddy you said that!" Peter declared before he hopped off the bed and was running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"He is your kid, a troublemaker." Bucky happily informed his friend, taking joy in watching Steve pale for going to chase after his son.

"Peter is going to use this to get his dog," Rebecca informed her father a knowing look in her blue eyes.

"No doubt." Bucky was very proud of his nephew. Peter had been dropping hints about getting a dog for months now. Including books about how to care and raise your dog, how to train your puppy. He had even gotten JARVIS to play puppy training videos when his dads open up any laptop, phone or tablet.

Plus Rebecca and Clint were helping Peter tapping pictures of puppies onto DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers and Bucky knew that Tony was proud of his son.

"Come on munchkin, let's go save the others if they dared to try and steal your Tad's coffee before me." Bucky tossed back the blankets once again thankful that he had his pants on as he picked up his daughter tossing her into the air and catching her with ease. Delighting in her laughter.

* * *

Ianto Barnes formerly Jones raised a single eyebrow as he kept his eyes on the caffeine-deprived Avengers.

"DADDY!" Peter's happy shrieks filled the air as Steve came into the room carrying his young son. Tony looked up at him with curiosity in his eyes. "Papa said I can get a dog!"

Even though he was denied his caffeine Tony was still awake enough to raise his eyebrow. "Oh, when did this happen?" Tony shot his son and then his husband a look.

Steve shot Tony a sheepish look and Tony only shook his head moving to greet his alpha with a kiss. "We will talk about this later," Tony whispered against Steve's lips.

"Hey, that is great Lucky could use a friend." Clint piped up from where he was snuggled against Phil, he looked as excited as Peter did he had after all been Peter's biggest supporter to get a dog.

Phil could only just shrug when Tony sent him a pleading look. "You try to say no to that look."

A sigh escaped Tony's lips, "Well JARVIS it looks like we are getting a dog." He knew when he was beaten.

"Peter is getting a dog? When do I get one?" Rebecca demanded as she and Bucky entered the room a pout on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ianto smiled at how much their daughter looked like Bucky when he pouted like that. "We shall see Cariad." Ianto wasn't surprised that Rebecca would now be wanting her own pet and since she had her daddy wrapped around her little finger it will be only a matter of time.

Bucky moved towards his mate, drawn to his scent. "I missed you this morning," Bucky whispered as he pressed his lips against Ianto's. Pleased when his omega melted against him.

"I planned on returning to our bed with breakfast for you when the others were lured by the scent of my coffee and then the next thing I knew I had Tony promising to build me my own suit of armor if I gave him some. Natasha promising to personally deal with Cooper the next time we have to work with Torchwood." Ianto explained.

"I can confirm that," Toshiko spoke up from where she was nuzzled against her alpha a pleased look on both her and Natasha's faces. Neither were overly fond of Gwen Cooper and her role in the reason Ianto and Tosh left Torchwood behind.

"That was very tempting." It had been years but Ianto still carried a pain of hurt over the loss of his first child, the child that would have been his and Jack's. The event of the space whale hunted Ianto for months the loss of his child and the breaking of the bond between him and Jack had sent him into depressed state it has been his dad Phil that pulled him out of Torchwood to help him handle the Avengers and it led him to meet Bucky which led him to have his lovely daughter Rebecca but he always wondered what his first child would have been like.

Bucky's grip tightened around Ianto, he knew that haunted look in Ianto's eyes he was thinking about what Torchwood had cost him. "This is an amazing birthday. I couldn't ask for anything better." Bucky pressed a kiss against Ianto's temple.

"Accept for a dog." Rebecca and Peter piped up.

Ianto let out a sigh, "We'll go to a shelter after breakfast."

Cheers from Peter, Rebecca, and Clint filled the air as Lucky barked his agreement.


End file.
